


Stolen Hearts

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes wrong, how are Clark and Bruce going to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Stolen Hearts 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce,  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,797  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: A mission goes wrong, what are Clark and Bruce going to do about it?

~*~

As the Justice League meeting came to begin, the members were gathered in the conference room. They glanced around their number and noticed one or two people missing. Black Canary brought the meeting to order, “Quiet down. Now can somebody tell me why the hell Batman and Superman are not present?”

Everyone glanced around, and shrugged and appeared completely flummoxed. It was very unusual for Superman to miss a meeting, unless of course he was saving the world that is. Batman on the other hand was known to miss a meeting if his focus couldn’t be dragged away from a particular case. However, it was rare for them both to be missing at the same time.

Black Canary sighed, “So where are they?”

~B~

The sun was baking him and he revelled in it. Although he was naturally driven to action, and loved being out on the streets he found just laying here on this remote beach was sucking his will and his ambition away. He could stay here forever.

He heard the splash of the ocean and opened his eyes to watch through his sunglasses. He licked his lips as he watched the naked golden god walk out of the sea. Clark was glowing with vitality and health. Clark shook his hair out to become wet tousles.

Bruce grinned lasciviously. 

As Clark came closer, Bruce told him, “You’re like an exquisite male X-rated version of a Bond girl.”

Clark grinned shyly but with a touch of smugness at the edges. “James Bond doesn’t have a chance against you.”

He lay down beside him and stretched out in the sun. After a minute Clark remarked, “It’s really great down there, the coral reef is beautiful. I wonder if AC knows about it. Mm I think I’ll tell him about it when we get back.” 

“It sounds nice.”

Clark must have caught the edge of envy in his voice. Their seclusion meant they had no breathing equipment here. Clark propped himself up on his elbow and leaned in and said, “You want to take a look?” Bruce glanced at him and Clark grinned encouragingly, “You could free dive, it’s not that far down.”

He mirrored his lover’s smile, “I think you’re getting to know me too well.”

His lover grinned, “Maybe.”

Bruce reached out and grasped him by the shoulders. Then he kissed him deeply. Clark returned it hungrily. He tilted his head, and mouthed Clark’s throat and sucked a little, Clark moaned in pleasure. He squirmed about, and asked laughing, “Don’t you want to look?”

~*~

The water was like glass, the sun above lighting up the whole scene. Clark was right the reef was beautiful, a whole microcosm of a bustling city like Gotham. Blue fish and yellow darted this way and that, a crab walked slowly along. A couple of sea horses swam together. He turned and smiled tight lipped at his lover that was swimming next to him. Clark’s hair was fanned out in the water and he looked like a water nymph. Bruce had never seen anything as beautiful.

He could feel his time was up and he motioned to his mouth, his breath and then he pointed up to the water’s surface. Clark smiled and then swam closer. He swooped in, and covered his mouth with his and gave Bruce his breath. Bruce gulped it in and then Clark began to pull away from him. Bruce grasped him, and pulled back to him and kissed him. Then as they kissed, they kicked slowly to the surface. 

They broke through, and the water cascaded from them and beaded on their tanned flesh. They smiled at each other and then they continued their make out session, right there bobbing in the waves. Bruce’s hands tangled in the wet curls of Clark’s black hair. Clark’s hands cupped Bruce’s face; his lover pulled back and groaned, “I love you.”

Bruce grinned and pressed their lips together, “I love hearing you say that.”

Clark smiled against his lips.

They left the shallows of the sea, and returned to their beach towels. As the bright sunshine dried their skin, he reached out to his lover, his fingers playing along the planes of Clark’s muscles. “You’re so beautiful, Clark.” Bruce whispered.

~S~ 

They lay in blissful lassitude on the beach towels and he could feel his partner’s gaze on him beside him. Clark smiled and gazed at his best friend and lover. He relished his touch and Bruce Wayne’s total focus being solely on him. 

Bruce smiled lazily at him. 

Clark closed his eyes and soaked in the sun and his lover’s admiration.

Then Bruce asked him, “What do you think…”

“About what?” he asked.

“When shall we go home and get back to work?”

Clark opened his eyes and stared at the blue sky, “Is that what you want?”

“No.” then Bruce offered. “Maybe we could stay on vacation for a while.” 

Clark murmured, “Stay here where it’s quiet, no civilisation, no communicators, just you and me and the sand.”

His lover sighed, “That does sound nice.”

Clark rolled onto his side and smiled at him. “That’s what we will do then.” He eyed his best friend and knowing him so well he asked, “What about our responsibilities?”

Bruce looked thoughtful and then he smiled, “They’re the last thing on my mind right now. Why, do you want to go home?”

Clark grinned and shook his head. He gazed at him with all his devotion. “My home is wherever you are, Bruce.”

~*~

As the sky was filled with fiery colours, red and gold as the sun set over the ocean, Clark strolled barefoot down the beach. He came to a halt as he heard the sound of the sand scrunching behind him. He smiled as he waited for Bruce to catch up. After a few moments, his lover joined him, jogging up to him, and smiling, “Are you going somewhere without me?” 

Clark chuckled and swung his arm around his partner’s shoulder, and kissed his cheek. Then they walked like that and his partner asked, “If we’re going to stay for a while, do you want to call your mom and check in with her?”

He smiled teasingly and asked, “So are you going to give me my phone back now?”

“Only for a two minute call that’s all.” Bruce grinned.

“I still can’t believe you confiscated it.”

“I bet you’re glad I did though.”

“Of course, but you know I would’ve stayed here with you anyway.”

“That’s what you say.” Bruce half-heartedly scolded, then he added softly, “But I wanted total seclusion with you, Clark.”

He gave him a bright smile as he said smugly, “I did it though, didn’t I? I didn’t fly off to one emergency.”

Bruce eyed him and smiled cockily. “Do you know what I think; you just couldn’t get enough of me.”

Clark tilted his head and grinned, “You’re absolutely right.” Clark leaned in, and licked slowly over Bruce’s lips, and he breathed, “Do you want to play with me, baby?”

He leaned in and captured Clark’s mouth. He groaned against his lips, “Yeah.” Then Bruce broke away and trotted backwards, he challenged, “I’ll race you there.”

A feeling of affection, excitement, and playfulness came over Clark at his lover’s tone, and Clark raised a mischievous eyebrow. Bruce saw it and yelled laughingly, “No cheating!”

Then Bruce ran off down the beach towards their cabana. Clark grinned and chased after him. He jogged up to him hot on his heels and stayed there. He laughed, “Come on, got to be quicker than that.” 

“I said no cheating.” Bruce scolded over his shoulder. 

Clark grabbed him and turned his lover around, and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him, “I never cheat.”

~*~

They indulged in kiss after kiss as they shed their clothes. Their hands clutched and caressed each other’s well-built and muscular bodies. Bruce took him by the hand and walked Clark backwards to the bed. They lay down on it together. Clark admired for the umpteenth time Bruce’s newly sun kissed body. Clark’s cock flexed in response. Bruce glanced down and saw Clark’s cock was well on its way to standing proud, and he was drawn to it. Bruce grinned seductively and reached for the stash of lube. 

Clark took the lube from him with a raised brow and then watched as his lover lounged back, his head against the pillows and gazed at him, eager but waiting patiently. Clark squeezed out some lube onto his fingers. He noticed how empty the tube was. Bruce followed his gaze, and then leeringly he said, “We’ve been busy, haven’t we?”

Clark leered in return, “Both of us are men of action.”

His lover challenged with a glint in his eye, “Stop talking then and do something.”

When Clark pressed his slick fingers at his ass, Bruce jumped in surprise and Clark laughed softly. He played at the entrance before pushing slowly inside. 

He met and locked gazes with the man he loved. Bruce jerked his hard cock, while Clark pushed his fingers inside again and again until he was ready. He loved the feeling of his lover relaxing around his fingers, wanting, and needing to be fucked by him. 

He grazed his prostate and Bruce’s body quivered. Clark did it again, and Bruce whined and then he went into action, and rolled them over on the bed and straddled Clark. Bruce reached under him, grasped, and lined Clark’s rock hard erection up. Clark’s hands caressed Bruce’s back tenderly, and then they hooked Bruce’s shoulders and pulled him down onto it. 

Bruce rolled his hips down as Clark’s hard cock thrust up into him and gained entry. Bruce’s breath caught and then he moaned with pleasure. Clark asked huskily, “Is that good for you, baby.”

His lover gazed opened-mouthed down at him. “It is definitely getting easier to do this every time.” He ground down again and again. He told him gaspingly, “This is where I belong, Clark right here.” 

Clark groaned and swore in response. “Oh yeah, you do, Bruce. That’s it. Oh fuck, ride me baby.”

He reached up, and then holding onto Bruce’s hips, he pulled him down onto his cock again and again. Bruce gasped and then grasped and pinned Clark’s wrists to the mattress, and then he kissed him deeply. Clark told him in a gravelly murmur against his lips, “Oh yes! You ride my cock so well.”

His lover gazed down at him, “You know I always try my best.”

Clark moaned, “Yeah you do.” 

Then he rolled his hips up, harder and deeper. Bruce cried out in pleasure.

Bruce slid his hands up to Clark’s and entwined their fingers. Bruce’s hands strained against Clark’s wrists, ‘holding him down’. His upper lip was damp with perspiration and he was panting from the exertion. Clark smiled up at his lover with his cheeks flushed with colour and his eyes shining with desire. 

Then Bruce leaned forward, still in motion and kissed him again. Then Bruce sat up again and whispered friskily, “I love your cock up my ass.”

Clark said gutturally, “You feel so fucking good.”

When Bruce released Clark’s hands, he reached out and massaged Clark’s strong chest, then tweaking his nipples. Clark groaned and then grasped and buried his fingers into Bruce’s messy hair and kissed him again, gasping into Bruce’s mouth. 

Then Bruce pulled away, and he leaned back bracing his hands on Clark’s thighs and Clark’s hands grasped his hips again as he rode him. Bruce’s cock was so hard and he smiled down at Clark with a blissful smile.

Clark moaned, “You love my cock, don’t you Bruce? Oh god oh shit.” he thrust his cock into him faster and deeper. 

He groaned in response, “You know I do.”

“And you’re going to love it always aren’t you?”

Bruce gasped and panted, “Yes, always. Always want you, Clark.”

When Clark was feeling so close to the edge, Bruce tilted his head and grazed his teeth over the skin of Clark’s throat and then Bruce ordered, “Harder fuck me harder.” Clark bended his knees and he let loose, and fucked him with passionate vigour.

Bruce grasped his own cock and jerked it. Clark pleaded, “Come, come on do it for me.”

His lover stilled and then arched back on to the hard cock inside him. Then his come shot over his own chest and toned stomach, and it spilled onto Clark’s chest. Bruce rode it out and groaned, “Oh fuck yes, yes.” 

Then Clark fell over the edge too. He arched off the bed into him. His hands clung to Bruce’s hips. He moaned raggedly, “Oh fuck.” Then he collapsed back onto the mattress.

Bruce grinned and then bowed his forehead on Clark’s chest, “That was so good to watch, baby.”

Clark smiled at his lover sated, “Hmm-hmm it’s always so good to watch.”

~*~

Darkness enveloped them, and a cool breeze came across the ocean. Their sweat slicked bodies moved together again. Their hands grasped each other. Their mouths open. Their lips were sliding together, their tongues meeting again and again. They moaned and gasped as one. His lover told him, “I never knew I could love anyone as much as this.” 

He agreed, his lips pressed against the shell of his ear, and promised, “I will never love anyone else ever again.”

~B~

The next morning Bruce awoke slowly, and breathed deeply, the drowsiness of sleep left him as soon as he opened his eyes. He murmured, “Clark.”

Clark groaned quietly but didn’t answer.

He asked, “Are you awake?”

The next groan was louder, with a sigh, “I am now.”

Clark’s eyelashes fluttered as he blinked awake. He turned his head on his pillow and then his eyes widened. Bruce nodded and cringed in response. Clark crossed his forearm over his face, and groaned with embarrassment. “What the hell did that son of a bitch do to us?”

Bruce grimaced with him. He got out from beneath the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat there with his head in his hands. 

Clark opened his eyes and as he saw Bruce’s naked body, his cheeks coloured and he screwed his eyes shut again. He bemoaned, “Son of a bitch.”

He chuckled with self-consciousness. He covered himself with the edge of the sheet. He reminded him, “He did supposedly teach Mesmer everything he knew. We almost had him; he just used his powers to get away, it’s not that surprising.”

His best friend whined, “Yeah, I know but why do this to us?”

Bruce shook his head, “I don’t know, Clark. But it worked, how long have we been here?”

Clark squinted at the thatched ceiling of the cabana, thinking, and then told him, “Twelve days.”

“Yeah, twelve days of sun worshipping, strolling on the beach and nights of hot steamy…” he cleared his throat and his thoughts. 

Clark lamented, “I can’t believe it, but… god everything was too good, too perfect. I… we should’ve known something wasn’t right.”

Bruce reached out and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He said quietly, “Clark, it’s not so bad.”

“Huh-huh.” his best friend grumbled.

He said reassuringly, “We’ve been subject to the crazy side effects of going up against the world’s super villains before.”

Clark chuckled, “Not like this.”

He looked Clark up and down and said, “Are you saying you’ve never been in a situation where you’ve ended up in a compromising situation with any of your female friend’s past or present?”

His friend squinted at him, “You know I have. Are you saying we just chalk what happened up as one of those sorts of things?”

Bruce raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “Can you?”

Clark looked thoughtful and then he shrugged, “The effects did last longer than any situation I’ve been in before but yeah I suppose so…, can you?”

“Of course, if you can I can.” he agreed. 

Bruce’s body still throbbed with the physical effects of the things they had done in that bed. He slipped off the bed. He told his friend, “I’m going for a dip in the ocean, clean up and then we can get back to normal, and our real lives.”

His best friend and teammate nodded his head against the pillow in agreement. “That would be great.”

Bruce left the cabana naked. As he set foot on the sand, heading for the ocean, he heard Clark let out another embarrassed groan, “Son of a bitch.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Stolen Hearts 2   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,841  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Will Clark and Bruce be able to move on?

~B~

Once they were back on U.S soil, they said their farewells. Just before Clark flew off, Bruce remembered and he reached into his pocket and passed Clark’s cell phone to him. Then Clark shook his head with shy amusement and switched it on.

What happened next shocked them, as the phone signalled alert after alert of missed calls and text messages. They gazed at each other in dismay. Bruce swallowed apprehensively and asked, “Who are they from?”

Clark glanced at him, pinched his lips nervously, and then looked back at the screen. He uttered, “Everyone – there’s one from Alfred, a couple from my mom, a few from Lois, and about ten from the Watchtower.”

He muttered, “Shit.” He reached into his pocket again and he checked his own phone. He gritted his teeth and revealed, “It’s the same as yours.”

Clark checked the messages, he hissed, “Damn.” 

“What is it?”

“The ones from Lois are asking what has happened, and the ones from Watchtower are asking where I am.” The one from Alfred is an SOS asking do I know where you are and for me to get in touch. My mom wants to know if I’m all right.”

Bruce grumbled, “Can’t even take a few days off without…”

“It wasn’t exactly a vacation.” Clark asserted.

He squinted at his best friend.

Clark shrugged and suggested, “I’ll get back to my place and check in with everyone. You go home too and I’ll see you… later I guess.”

~*~

Once Bruce got home, he made an inquiry, “Watchtower, this is Batman.”

“Batman, this is Martian Manhunter.”

“You’ve been trying to contact me, is there a problem?”

“Batman, do you know the whereabouts of Superman, he has been out of contact too?”

Bruce grimaced at the memory but he answered neutrally, “Yes, Superman and I were working on a very intense and prolonged mission. We are both fine. Is that your only concern?”

“It will put the rest of the team’s fears to rest. It is unusual for both…”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “If that’s all, Batman out.”

Talking to J'onn was the last thing he needed, he wasn’t entirely sure his Martian powers could not stretch across the communicator network. He switched off the communicator. He grumbled to himself. That was one of the worst things about being part of a team like the Justice League; you were always prisoner to other people’s whims as well as being expected to explain things that you didn’t want anyone else to know about. 

He turned as the door at the top of the stairs opened. He saw Alfred standing there looking both surprised and relieved. “Oh thank heavens Master Bruce, where have you been?”

Bruce sighed internally. ‘Things he didn’t even want to explain to Alfred.’ He swerved the truth, “What is all this fuss? I took a few days off, what’s the problem?”

His old guardian’s eyes widened, “Sir, it would not be a problem for anyone else. However you have rejected any suggestion of taking time off ever since you began your career as the Caped Crusader.”

“So isn’t it about time I did.”

Alfred pinched his lips disdainfully, “Master Bruce, you didn’t tell me you were going, and you still have not told me where you have been. It is quite worrying.”

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, and then he chuckled lightly. “Alfred, Alfred there’s no need to worry. I was with Clark.”

“Mr Kent…? So he has returned with you. His mother can at least put her mind to ease now.”

Bruce shook his head and wondered, “Why is everyone so concerned. Nothing monumental happened while we was gone did it, aliens didn’t invade, Gotham and Metropolis are still standing, and there’s a whole league of heroes out there, ones who probably resent Superman and I monopolising the limelight and the headlines usually. And now I take a break after a tough mission with the man I love and there’s an uproar about it.”

Suddenly Alfred went stiff and he asked, “The man you love?”

His eyes widened in alarm, “What?”

Alfred looked just as shocked, “You said the man you love.”

He laughed flustered, “Of course I didn’t. I said Superman.”

His old guardian narrowed his gaze, “You do not even call him ‘Superman’ in normal conversation, Master Bruce.”

Bruce swallowed to wet his dry throat. It was true and that was because he didn’t think of him as Superman, to him he was simply Clark. He bluffed, “Well I just did.”

He turned away, and left the room and headed up to his bedroom.

~S~

After leaving Bruce, Clark headed home. After seeing those text messages, he already knew where his first port of call was going to be. He flew through the clouds hoping the high altitude would clear his head. He was still reeling from what had happened not to mention the embarrassment of waking up to find himself in bed with his best male friend, emphasis on male.

The sunny yellow painted farmhouse came into view. He smiled, if there was one place that could make his problems evaporate it was this old place. 

He touched down in the farmyard. He made for the kitchen door. He entered the kitchen to find the countertops in disarray. He frowned in consternation at the mess. His mom always kept the kitchen neat and in order. He called, "Mom?"

His mom popped her head round from dining room, "Clark...?" her smile was one of relief, and then she walked into his arms, and hugged him, "Where have you been sweetheart?"

He hugged her in return, "I'm okay Mom."

She cooed, "We were so worried."

He asked quietly in surprise, "We...?"

The kitchen door opened, "There’s only one jar of peaches left in the cellar. I think we’ve baked everything worth trying, Mrs K."

He turned to look and saw her; she met his gaze at the exact same time. Her hazel eyes widened "Smallville?" and then she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, "Thank god."

He squeezed her tightly, "I'm fine Lois."

There was a lingering moment and then she pulled back, and then she whacked him on his arm, "Fine - fine, do you know how worried your mom was."

He wiped a smudge of flour from her cheek and he smirked at his best female friend, "So it was only my mom who was worried huh?"

Lois squinted at him, and put her hands on her hips, "Don't let it go to your head, Smallville."

"Of course not." he joked.

His mom coughed, "Will you two shush now; my son still hasn't explained himself yet."

Clark glanced from his friend to his mom. He ducked his head. He really didn't want to explain the details of his absence to his mom. He cleared his throat and glanced back up again. He said, "I was on a mission, and this guy used his powers and I was kind of trapped for a while." 

"Oh sweetheart." his mom said with sympathy.

He pinched his lips and turned away, "Um yeah, so I came home as soon as I could."

His mom nodded and gave him a tight smile, "Well I’m so relieved you escaped, honey."

He smiled in return; he glanced at Lois who was studying him. He licked his lips nervously and then turned away. He pointed at the messy kitchen, "So what happened to the kitchen, it looks as though a bomb went off in here."

His mom looked bashfully around. Clark smiled fondly and guessed, "Trying to keep busy to stop yourself from worrying huh?"

His mom shrugged.

~*~

Later he was in the living room, sitting quietly in the window seat, gazing out at the farm yard. He felt her presence before she sat down next to him.

He glanced at her. She smiled at him, raised a knowing eyebrow, and asked, "So do you want to tell me what really happened?"

It had been a long time since he had kept things hidden from Lois Lane. He pinched his lips and took a breath, "What I said was true but..."

Lois asked quietly, "But what?"

He sighed, "The way the guy trapped me was... it was a suggestion..."

"You mean mind control?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Smallville, it can't have been that bad." His friend encouraged.

He winced and nodded again.

Lois laughed lightly, "Come on Smallville, after some of the things we’ve been through." he glanced at her and she nodded slowly, "You remember that time I was brainwashed into being the real life flesh and blood embodiment of Betty Crocker huh. And I was convinced you had proposed to me and I was going to be such a good little homemaker for you?"

At the time it hadn’t been funny, it had been oddly disturbing but now he could look back at the incident fondly. He smirked at her in memory of it.

She rolled her eyes, "God, and that time I thought we were madly in love, and we were going to be always together huh? 

He said wryly, “Lois and Clark forever.”

Lois cringed, “See, nothing can be more embarrassing than that."

He licked his lips again remembering his time on the island with Bruce and Lois exclaimed, "Oh my god. It was something like that wasn't it?"

He met the gaze of the intrepid reporter and nodded. 

Her eyes widened, "So all the time you were gone you were...?"

Clark admitted quietly, "Twelve days, yeah." 

Lois swallowed, "Wow. Are you okay? Shit, I can imagine what you’re feeling… pissed off, violated maybe?"

He smiled and reassured, "It was crazily embarrassing waking up..." he breathed deeply, "…however it was... it was okay... it was..."

His friend frowned at his tongue tied speech. Then she asked, "Who was it...? Oh god, wait a minute Alfred couldn't find Bruce either... shit it was Bruce wasn't it, you were trapped with Batman?"

Clark winced.

Then Lois laughed gleefully. 

He glared at her, “It's not funny, Lois."

Still laughing she said, "I’m sorry.” She patted his shoulder, “Um so how did Bruce react?"

He admitted, "Better than I did I think."

Lois asked in surprise, "Really?" 

"Huh-huh." he confirmed.

Lois asked with sympathy, "Was it that bad?"

Clark swallowed and admitted, "No, no it wasn't that bad, it wasn’t bad at all."

Lois raised a leering eyebrow and Clark shook his head, "Don't do that Lois, and don’t tell anyone."

His friend confirmed, "I can keep a secret, you know that, Smallville."

His mom entered the living room from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. She announced, "The kitchen is now clean."

Clark tilted his head and groaned, "Mom I'm sorry, and I should’ve done that for you."

His mom smiled, "You’re not here to clean up after me every day, honey, and I handle that just fine." then she added, "Are you two city slickers staying for dinner?"

Lois nodded eagerly, "I’d love to Mrs K."

Clark replied, "That would be great Mom, I better talk to Perry, while dinner is cooking and then afterwards, I think I’ll check in with Bruce."

Lois bit her lip to stop herself grinning. Clark glared, but his mom asked, "Bruce? Oh, of course he was trapped with you. Mr Pennyworth was very worried himself. Is Bruce okay?"

Clark nodded, "Bruce is great."

He glanced at Lois, who was grinning unashamedly at him.

~B~

Later, Clark arrived in the cave while Bruce was checking his backlog. He glanced up and smiled, “Hey.” He watched as Clark approached him with a troubled expression on his face. He asked, “What’s the matter?”

Clark sighed loudly and then he told him, “It’s just been weird talking to everyone since we got back. Everyone seems a bit off.”

He thought about Alfred’s demeanour earlier, he asked, “What have you noticed?”

“Nothing specific really they just seem to be acting very suspicious and nosy.”

“Yeah I’ve witnessed something like that. Do you think something happened to them when we were away?”

His best friend chuckled and sat down on a spare chair, and offered, “Have you considered it’s just us being paranoid?”

He met his friend’s gaze. He didn’t want to admit the slip up he made earlier with Alfred. It was just very hard to return to his normal mind-set after twelve days and nights of believing he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. He was sure his friend was experiencing the same problem.

He instinctively went to reach out, “It’s done, and nobody knows but us.” As his fingers made contact, Clark’s gaze jumped to where Bruce’s hand was touching him. Bruce took a breath and retracted his hand slowly. He continued, “There’s no reason for anyone to know.” 

Clark swallowed and nodded, “I know Bruce, believe me I want to put it behind us too.” 

He forced a smile, “We’ll make a pact to forget it ever happened then.”

His best friend smiled with relief, “Great, you know if it had been any one else I might’ve been worried about it, but with you it’s going to be easy.”

Tension filled his body and he asked with poise, “What do you mean?”

Clark grinned, “Come on Bruce, it wasn’t exactly the real you on that island was it? You were so…” Clark met his gaze and came to an abrupt halt. He chuckled, “It doesn’t matter.”

Bruce considered both of their behaviours on the island. He questioned his own actions, was that how he acted when he was really in love. Then he considered the idea was that how Clark really was when he was in love. 

“But it was you I suppose?” he asked curiously.

His friend looked thoughtful and then shrugged, “More or less I guess.” Clark continued quietly, “I’ve been in love before, but I’ve never felt like that before. You know being in so deep and not wanting to get out.”

They both stilled and gazed intensely at each other.

Then Clark stood up and announced, “Anyway I just wanted to check in with you and make sure you’re alright. You are so I will get going.”

Bruce cringed, and he stood up too. He asked, “Are we going to be alright, Clark?”

His best friend replied, “Of course we are.”

A combination of affection and despair it hit him. He chuckled forlornly, “You’re so hopeful…”

“That’s my job.” Clark said with a smile.

Bruce smiled in response, “And I love you so much for it.”

“I love you too.” 

Clark’s eyes widened in alarm and he swallowed nervously. “Shit.”

Bruce gazed at him. They had agreed to forget what had happened between them. But how could they really forget, when they have so much sexual tension between them now waiting to boil over. He gazed at Clark’s lips. Clark asked nervously, “Bruce?” 

Then Bruce leaned in slowly. Clark breathed in, and he did the same. Then Bruce leaned in further. Clark didn’t back off and so their lips brushed together. They echoed each other’s moans. Bruce’s eyes closed in pleasure. Then he cupped Clark’s face and then he was kissing his best friend with the ease of knowing someone intimately. But when Bruce swept his tongue into Clark’s mouth, his best friend jerked away. 

Clark looked startled.

Bruce whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Clark frowned and then told him comfortingly, “It’s okay; it’s just a confusing time. We’ll be all right, Bruce. It’ll just take time I guess.”

He swallowed down his doubts and smiled at his best friend fondly, “Yeah I guess so.”

“You’re my best friend and I’m going to make sure nothing changes between us Bruce…” Clark reached out and brushed his thumb over his cheek, “I promise.”

Bruce breathed slowly and nodded.

Clark smiled, “Bye.”

Bruce smiled tightly, “Bye Clark.”

Then with a pang of disappointment, Bruce watched as Clark slipped past him and continued the journey out of the cave. 

When he was sure, Clark was gone; he went up stairs to the sanctuary of his bedroom. He entered and closed the door. Then Bruce raised his eyes to the ceiling, and sighed in despair, ‘So much for the original plan.’

Maybe the only way to move on was not to see each other as much, so they both could get used to not thinking about each other that way anymore. However, Bruce really couldn’t imagine Clark not being there even just as his friend. They had been teammates and then progressed to being friends and within no time at all, Bruce had begun thinking of him as his best friend even in his own head. 

But now he was so… so much more.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Stolen Hearts 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,990  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce struggle with getting back to normal.

~S~

Clark returned to his apartment. He entered tossed his keys on the coffee table. He slumped down on his couch and laid there in his darkened lounge. They had agreed to keep what happened between them a secret. He had believed that Bruce’s approach to the situation the right one, to move on and label it a crazy making side effect of crime fighting. God, they hadn’t even lasted a day and they hadn’t been able to stop themselves from kissing each other.

He cringed. It didn’t matter; all that mattered was getting back to normal. He wasn’t going to lose the best friend he has ever had because of a stupid rash mistake. The kiss only happened as the result of being hypnotised for so long into thinking he was in love with his friend.

He remembers being more than willing to stay on that tropical island with Bruce for however long Bruce wanted to stay there. They had no worries, no cares; nothing mattered apart from being together. It had been lucky for everyone that the suggestion had worn off or they might not have come back at all. 

Clark thought about how he had felt about him on the island, how much he had loved Bruce there. However, that had not been real had it? He knew Bruce was still struggling with what had happened between them. He was surprised about that knowing Bruce but in a weird sort of way, it was flattering and kind of nice. 

He could understand utterly. The fact it was his best friend with him certainly complicated things. On the one hand, it had been easier waking up with someone he knew and trusted rather than if it had been an acquaintance or a stranger. There were no feelings of disgust or shame, or even blame, just simple embarrassment. But on the other hand, if it had been a stranger they would be a hundred per cent safe in the knowledge that the feelings and desires were a fabrication and they could move on easily. But with your friend, all your previous feelings and affections and all these new feelings got all mixed in together and you start questioning what you felt before the incident. 

Had he ever wanted to kiss Bruce before? He honestly didn’t know, he doesn’t think so.

~B~

Although it was only a short time since the fiasco a few weeks back, it felt as if it was a lifetime ago since they had been madly in love.

They had already made a pact to forget what happened and so far, they had been successful, apart from that first blip. Bruce had been able to tell Clark was a little wary of him after that kiss; however, Bruce had done his best to make sure his friend felt at ease. Bruce had always been a student of restraint, and not letting his feelings cloud his judgement, so these few weeks had been a simple test of those abilities. 

They were in the study at the Manor. Clark was helping him research a case; it helped when your friend could read at the speed of sound. After a few hours, Clark refused to continue down in the cave so they had moved upstairs to the more comfy area of the study. Alfred had brought them a snack and drinks to keep them going, before they returned to their reading.

The next thing Bruce knew Clark leaning over him and nudging him, “Hey Bruce, are you going bed?”

He opened his eyes slowly. He smiled fondly up at the man he loved. Bruce reached out and took a gentle hold of Clark’s jaw, and drew him down closer. Clark’s eyes widened for a second and Bruce pressed his lips to Clark’s firmly. They both whined quietly, and then the kiss melted and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Clark groaned and pulled back slightly and said gutturally, “We really shouldn’t.”

He whispered in his ear, “Why because we haven’t got the excuse of a mind-altering influence to make it easier?”

As Bruce’s breath tickled his ear Clark groaned again. He uttered, “No, it’s something about our friendship and having to work together. Something… something…”

He tilted Clark’s head, and bared his friend’s throat and kissed and sucked there just below his ear. Bruce murmured, “Something…is that an excuse? So do you want me to stop?”

Clark’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned quietly, “God, that’s good, mmm you feel incredible.”

He smiled smugly against his warm flesh, “It helps when you know someone inside and out.”

Clark bowed his head and he murmured. “I thought we made a pact.”

Bruce pulled back and sat up abruptly, “Right then.” 

His best friend seemed to understand what he was feeling and winced.

Then Bruce glanced around and saw it was later than he expected. He groaned, “Shit, I fell asleep. Damn I still have to patrol tonight.”

“It’s too late now, just come to bed.”

A shiver went through him, and in the back of his mind he thought, if that was a real proposal he might just be tempted to stay home. He knew it wasn’t so he got up and headed for the cave entrance, saying lowly, “It’s never too late for a patrol.”

Then Clark called after him, “I didn’t mean to...”

He turned and scowled at him.

Clark gave him a bright optimistic smile. “It’s just…”

“Hard… I know. Goodnight Clark.”

Clark called, “Goodnight Bruce.”

~*~

Later that night, he was doing his best to put that passionate encounter between him and his best friend and the disappointment of Clark saying it was a mistake out of his mind and concentrate on his patrol.

He didn’t know why it had been that suggestion that the villain had used, but his body and mind yearned for his best friend now, without the aid of mind-altering powers.

Clark didn’t seem to be having the same problems though. Clark seemed happy with their friendship and the status quo but dammit, dammit, he wasn’t and he couldn’t forget. He wished they had never left that island.

When he returned from his patrol he went down to the garage, and then he randomly grabbed a set of keys off the hooks. Then he found the car that the keys belonged to. He felt as if everything was closing in on him. He needed to get away.

As he drove he thought about how each time he kissed Clark he reciprocated, it wasn’t as if Clark was repulsed and didn’t want it. He didn’t even get pissed off about it. He was just aggravatingly understanding about it all. Maybe if they talked about it he could persuade him to explore their real feelings, in their real lives.

~S~

Clark poured the coffee, and then walked over to the couch and passed his friend a cup. Then Lois asked, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?”

He smiled fondly because she knew him so well, “The truth?”

She nodded, “Always Clark.”

He joined her on the couch and confessed, “I don’t know what to do Lois. We made a pact but…”

His friend frowned in confusion and then realisation dawned, “You mean you and Bruce… has something happened… tonight?”

Clark laughed nervously, “You can say that again.”

Lois smiled, “Have you two… you know got it together?”

“No, yes, sort of…”

Lois eyed him, “Sort of?”

He remembered leaning over his friend tonight and Bruce waking up and looking at him adoringly, and the kiss that Clark hadn’t even tried to dodge. He had super-speed for god’s sake and he hadn’t even moved.

He admitted to Lois, “We didn’t sleep together but something happened.”

Lois asked, “And…?”

Clark stood up, and walked over to the window and looked out and replied, “And I backed off.”

“Why?”

“We made a pact to forget what happened and that's what we’ve done, what we will continue to do, Lois. It’s for the best.”

Lois stood up and joined him by the window, “And you think you can do that?” she asked.

Although he was apprehensive himself, he tried to allay Lois concerns, " Bruce and I can handle this, we’ve been alone lots of times since what happened, on missions and at home… "

“That’s what you claim, but I know you Smallville, you can’t just switch off your feelings like that, even if Bruce can.”

He snorted, and Lois asked, “What…?”

“Do you remember when I told you that I thought Bruce handled it better than I did?” She nodded and he continued, “It’s Bruce, god, he made… he’s made every pass.”

She frowned, “Every.”

“He kissed me a few weeks ago too, after we got back.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “God, Smallville be careful I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I don’t know what to do, Lois. Everything is a mess now.”

Lois reached out to him and pulled him into a hug, and Clark returned the hug. He smiled and squeezed tighter and then he glanced out of the window. His eyes widened as he saw the Lamborghini parked under the streetlight across the street. Then his gaze met the owner of the car who was looking straight up at him.

Clark uttered softly, “What…?”

Lois turned in his arms and looked out of the window. Then she asked quietly, “Did you know he was coming?”

Clark replied, “No. No I didn’t.”

Then Clark saw it as Bruce’s jaw tightened and then he turned away to get back into his car. Clark swallowed and then he told Lois, “Wait here.”

Then Clark super sped outside and he caught Bruce’s arm before he got in the driver’s seat. Bruce turned and glowered at him. Clark asked, “Why did you come?”

Bruce sneered, “I came to see you, I didn’t realise you had company.”

Clark frowned, “It’s just Lois.”

“And didn’t you two look cosy?”

“What…?”

“No wonder you weren’t interested. Why didn’t you just say so instead of spouting that drivel about friends and working together?”

Clark squinted at him, “For your information, I was just saying how hard we’re finding it to move on because we are friends.”

Bruce appeared shocked. He demanded lowly, “You told Lois Lane about us, about what happened?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah I told her.”

“Why would you do that, we make a pact to pretend it never happened?”

He couldn’t believe Bruce’s attitude and it irritated him. He got in his face, “First of all, so much for our pact, it’s you who doesn’t seem to want to forget at all. Secondly, Lois is my best friend, I talk to her.”

“Best friend Clark? How many times have you… I’m supposed to be your best friend.”

He admitted, “You are.”

“So I’m the same as Lois Lane am I?” Bruce demanded angrily.

Clark considered how much he had always cared for him and then what had happened to them, the suggestion and all of it, and then he nodded, “Yeah Bruce. Yeah you are.”

Bruce swallowed hard. He motioned between them and implication of everything that they had just done. “This doesn’t make us any different?”

Clark leered, and informed him, “You remember that morning, you know when you asked if I’d been in that situation with any of my female friends.” Bruce’s jaw tightened, and Clark continued, “I told you I had.”

“You and Lois?” Bruce asked.

He nodded, “Yeah but the difference is that Lois and I put it behind us and we did move on. We stayed best friends, without all this twisted shit.”

Then Bruce grinned viciously, “Maybe the sex wasn’t that good between you then, if you could put it behind you so easily. Not like us Clark.”

Spitefully Clark leaned in, “Actually I think it’s you who can’t move on.”

“I’m not the only one, you didn’t say no when I had my tongue in your mouth a few hours ago.”

Clark breathed deeply and then leaned in, and Bruce’s eyes closed in anticipation. Clark murmured; “Do you want a repeat of earlier?”

“Yeah.” he breathed.

He reached down and cupped Bruce’s crotch, and felt it harden. “You want more than that, don’t you huh?” 

“I remember those nights in that cabana, and I want it again.” Bruce admitted in a whisper.

Clark asked, “You mean you want sex?”

Bruce hissed and pushed against him. He slipped his hand inside his pants and he stroked what he found until it hardened fully. Clark asked, “You like that huh?”

Bruce’s eyes were still closed in pleasure, “Yes.”

Then Clark whispered against Bruce’s lips, “Now I’m saying no.”

Bruce opened his eyes. He looked sickened and he said, “Don’t say that, you don’t mean it.”

Clark turned and walked across the street and back up to his apartment. “Go home.” He called over his shoulder.

He heard it as Bruce got in his car slamming the door hard. He started the engine, and then he floored the accelerator and his car roared down Clinton Street, and out into the midtown streets of Metropolis.

He opened the door to his apartment and walked back in. He met Lois’ gaze and she raised an eyebrow. Clark snapped, “What…?”

“Oh don’t start with me Smallville.”

“Okay I’m sorry.” He said contritely.

Lois gazed at him and then she said, “Don’t worry about it; it was nothing compared to what you just did to Bruce.”

Clark narrowed his eyes, “You saw…?” he sniffed, and shrugged, “Anyway, you didn’t hear what he was saying… accusing me…”

“No I don’t know what he said, but I’ve seen you take a lot of shit from people, held your tongue when you could’ve shut them up just like that – she clicked her fingers – you don’t have the reputation for being mild mannered for nothing Smallville. But I’ve never seen you be purposefully cruel before.”

His gaze darted to her and he winced. He said, “He wants something that I can’t give him, something that he can’t give me.” 

“Playing with him won’t help.” She said softly.

He bowed his head, “I know.”

Then his super-hearing zeroed in on a target and he gritted his teeth, “Damn it I’ve got to go.”

Lois nodded, “I’ll let myself out.”

~B~

His car tore down the densely situated streets heading for Gotham. Damn it, he had really believed for that small eternity when Clark had his hand on his cock that somehow Clark seeing his jealousy had made a difference and that his anger had been passion. The tyres screeched as he speeded up as he reached the highway. He overtook a car and then another. He swerved as another car joined at another on-ramp, and almost collided with him. He growled and then he drove even faster.

“Pull over!” he was ordered sternly.

His gaze darted to his best friend, who was staring at him with a scared expression from the passenger seat. Bruce gritted his teeth, and yanked at the wheel and then he pulled the car over on the side of the road. Bruce saw that Clark hadn’t changed into his uniform to come after him. As Clark exited the passenger side and stalked around the car, he yelled, “You fucking crazy son of a bitch, what’re you trying to do?”

Bruce grumbled and got out and they swapped seats. “Why’re you so worried? You wouldn’t get hurt if we crashed.”

Clark glared, “No but I don’t want you to get hurt, do I?”

Bruce gave him a grim smile.

Clark pulled away and back onto the road, while Bruce tried to comprehend what had just happened as well as his extreme reaction to it. At the next junction, Clark pressed his lips together and then asked, “Where do you want to go?”

Bruce pinched his lips and shook his head against the headrest. There was only one place he wanted to go back to, but he could not admit that so he stayed silent.

Clark nodded wordlessly turning the car into the direction of Wayne Manor. 

~*~

After they had pulled into the garage, Clark opened the driver door and got out. “Are you coming?” he asked.

Bruce begrudgingly got out of the car and followed Clark up to the main house. As they entered, Bruce headed straight for the stairs and his bedroom; he really didn’t want to have the confrontation that was coming. 

He almost made it to his bedroom; however, Clark sped after him and grasped him from behind. His body shuddered, and he begged, “Let me go.”

Clark held on, he whispered, “If I led you on I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry but I can’t be with you just for the sex. Bruce, I’m just not made that way.”

Bruce chided himself, he knew Clark, and he had always known what kind of man he was. After those days on the island, he should have understood him even more. He had made a drastic miscalculation…

Clark sighed, “I thought we were doing well and we were getting past it. Maybe it’s for the best that I don’t come back for a while; it might be easier that way.”

Bruce stopped mid thought; he turned and looked at him. He gazed softly at Clark, “I don’t want you to do that.”

“But if I stay around.” Clark uttered fearfully, “I don’t want this to come between us. I don’t want to lose you, Bruce. You are my best friend.”

“You will never lose me. Keep coming around and we’ll just forget, I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Bruce smiled, “We can get over this Clark. I know we can.”

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Stolen Hearts 4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,107  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Will Clark and Bruce come to terms with their feelings?

~S~

A few weeks later

Superman glanced around at his teammates as they all stood around. His focus instinctively came to rest on the man who had become so close to him since their first meeting and meant even more now. Their gazes met and Batman gave him a small smile. Superman returned it. Bruce motioned with his head for Superman to follow him.

Superman and Batman strolled away from the site of the latest showdown in Central City; Batman commented sarcastically, “Well that was exciting.”

Superman glared, “Shush.”

Batman rolled his eyes, “I don’t know why they even called us in.”

“You know it’s JLA protocol to inform everyone, so nobody feels like they have to deal with these situations alone.”

His teammate grumbled, “Whose bright idea was that?”

He squinted at his best friend, “Actually it was mine.”

“Great idea.” Batman mocked lightly.

“Hey…” he said offended, “It was back when there wasn’t that many of us in the team, and we needed all the help we could get.”

Batman smirked, “So how come I don’t have alerts coming in from you all the time huh?”

“Because…”

“Because… because you don’t follow your own rules, that’s why isn’t it?”

“I ask for help.” he insisted sulkily. 

“Yeah and whenever you want help you come and get me at the cave.”

Superman sighed in defeat, and said, “I think I better get you back to the cave.”

Batman nodded his approval of the idea. They had been at the cave when the alert came in. Superman had suggested that he super-speed them here, so really there was only one way back. Superman reached out and pulled Batman to him, and then he blurred them back to the cave. 

Back at the cave, Batman turned in Superman’s arms and gazed at him intently, in a way Clark had seen before. Superman licked his lips.

Then Batman leaned in and breathed against Superman’s lips, his gloved hand caressed his cheek. Superman jerked his head away, “We shouldn’t, Bruce.”

Batman blinked and seemed to come to his senses, realising Clark wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, and he dragged himself away. Superman held on to him and by doing so the top half of the Batsuit was ripped from his body. He stumbled and gazed at Superman in shock. 

Superman was just as shocked and then he couldn’t help it, he began laughing.

Bruce pulled off the cowl; he threw it on the floor and sneered, “Yeah you think that’s so funny.”

Superman pinched his lips trying to stop the laughter. 

Then the big bad glaring bat’s stern face cracked and he laughed too. His eyes crinkled at the edges and he laughed, “You owe me a new uniform.”

Clark gazed at his best friend in awe. He had thought that Bruce hadn’t been himself while they had been there on the island. But looking into his eyes now, and seeing the lust, the affection, and the humour there, it brightened his whole face. Clark was able to see a glimmer of the man that had loved him, and who had told him he belonged with him always. 

The man he had loved so goddamned much.

He breathed in reverence, “Bruce… oh my god Bruce.”

~B~

Bruce thought he saw something there in Clark’s eyes that he hadn’t seen for weeks. However, Clark still wanted forget what happened between them, so he really wouldn’t be looking at him like that, maybe it was wishful thinking, maybe it wasn’t. Without deliberating any further, he instinctively went forward, and he crowded Superman against the nearest wall, pressing his body to his. 

He wasn’t laughing anymore. Clark’s mouth was open a touch. Bruce remembered the taste of those lips, still longed for them. Bruce lunged and tried to kiss his mouth. Clark gasped and turned his head and Bruce’s lips slid to the edge of his lips but Bruce didn’t care he just kept kissing and licking his jaw. Clark was panting and groaning, and he raised his head. Bruce went for his throat and sucked there. Clark groaned, “I thought you promised to forget…”

He thrust his hips and ground his hard cock against Clark’s crotch. He moaned, “I did.” 

Clark chuckled and hissed, “You’re not doing a very good impression of it then.”

He grasped at Clark’s uniform top and tried to tear it open, but it was no use. Clark grinned at him, and then grabbed the hem and pulled the top off over his own head and bared his strong chest. 

“Yes Clark.” he uttered hoarsely. He ran his hands over Clark’s chest, his stomach, and he kissed his chest.

Clark’s hands trailed the muscles of his naked back and then grasped his ass and pulled him up against him. Bruce ran his tongue over a nipple and Clark panted, “Damn Bruce.”

Then he grasped Clark’s head, and he kissed him again and this time Clark kissed him back hard and furiously.

Clark hooked his fingers into Bruce’s waistband, and his fingers shredded the fabric like tissue paper, so the bottom half of the Batsuit was hanging from him in ribbons. He gazed down at himself, at the tent in his shorts. 

He returned his gaze to Clark. He saw he was eyeing him hungrily. Then Clark’s hands felt and tested the muscles of his body. Clark growled and spun them around, and Bruce’s back hit the wall. Then his hands slid down and both his hands slipped into the leg holes of Bruce’s shorts and his thumbs massaged the crease at his groin. Bruce moaned at the feeling. His cock escaped his shorts. Then Clark frantically unfastened and pushed down his own uniform bottoms. Then Clark’s hands were lifting and spreading Bruce’s thighs further apart, and he took control of the motion between them, thrusting them together hard and vigorously. 

Bruce gasped, and panted and held on to Clark’s shoulders and his fingers threaded through the hair at his nape. He mouthed Clark’s neck deliriously, listening to the noises of pleasure coming from the man he loved. He wished they had more time but he felt it was already too late. He was already turned on too much, too close to the edge to stop. His cock was so hard and throbbed deliciously against Clark’s own. 

Before he knew it, he felt his orgasm coming. He began gasping and Clark reached between them, and wrapped his hand around both of them and jerked them together. He felt it spiral its way through his body and then he came to orgasm, his come spurted out and hit both their naked chests. Clark moaned as it set him off and then he did the same. Clark slumped against him and laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

They breathed heavily for a few moments. As Bruce gulped in a breath, he glanced around them. Then Clark pulled back and frowned, and then carefully lowered Bruce to the floor. Bruce hadn’t even realised his feet weren’t touching the floor. He had been that far gone. Now he was back and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

Bruce gazed at him as his best friend asked with wonder, “What did we just do?”

Bruce shook his head and told him breathlessly, “I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.”

Clark met his gaze flushed faced but sated. Clark swallowed, “I should’ve known better...”

Bruce’s heart squeezed. He nodded and asked cautiously, “It was mistake?”

He gazed at his best friend waiting for his reaction. Then Clark mumbled, “I’m so sorry, Bruce.” 

He frowned in disappointment, ‘damn Clark Kent and his stubbornness’. Then Bruce let him off the hook for what he knew was the last time, he couldn’t go through this again. “We did make a pact after all.” He set off to dispose of the torn remnants of the Batsuit.

Clark reached for his arm, and halted his progress. He pulled him back and then slid his hand down to meet Bruce’s hand, his fingers curled around. Then he set off and he led him towards the stairs up to the main house. Bruce pulled back, and asked warily, “Clark?”

Clark glanced back at him and smiled naughtily. It was an echo of the smug knowing little smiles he had given Bruce on the island, when they were teasing each other. Then Clark tilted his head towards the stairs, “Come on.”

Something fluttered in his chest and his cock sprang back to life. He glanced down at Clark’s crotch, and saw that the bulge right there was lingering too. He smiled with joy.

~S~

As they reached the main staircase in the Manor that led to the bedrooms, Bruce found his confidence and took the lead. Clark ogled his best friend as he saw his friend’s ass framed by the torn ribbons of the Batsuit. As Clark followed him up the stairs, he gazed lustfully at his ass. Because of what happened only a few weeks ago, he already had very detailed memories of that ass.

They entered the bedroom and Clark pulled Bruce back against his chest. Clark leaned his chin against Bruce’s shoulder. He breathed deeply and asked, “What do you want Bruce?”

Bruce reached back, and found and held Clark’s ass and pulled him up against him. “I want to be with you.” Bruce asked quietly.

He remembered doing the same thing that Bruce wanted only a few weeks ago, he remembered how incredible it had felt being inside Bruce Wayne.

He cupped his friend’s jaw, and turned his head. He leaned in and licked into his mouth. Bruce hummed into his mouth, and arched back into him. Then he trailed his hands slowly down over Bruce’s chest, and his abdomen. He tore the remnants of the Batsuit off completely and tossed it on the floor. He slipped his hand down and began stroking. Bruce pushed his cock through Clark’s tight fist. Bruce moaned.

He stroked and jerked his best friend’s cock, and he ground his own cock against Bruce’s ass. Staying in close Clark walked them over to the bed. Bruce reached back and turned his head and they shared another kiss. Bruce then leaned forward and braced his hands on the bed. Clark groaned and leaned over and kissed him in the centre of his back. He murmured, “Have you got something we can use?”

Bruce let out a fluttering laugh, “Yeah, in the drawer.”

Clark shook his head not really knowing what caused Bruce’s amusement, until he opened the drawer and got the lube out. He stared at the bottle and then he asked, “You’ve still got that old almost empty bottle?”

“I didn’t mean to, it was just with my stuff. I haven’t had chance to finish off the bottle… until now.” he added teasingly.

He glanced at it again, remembering how it got so empty in the first place. He flipped the cap and then he used it to slick both of them up. He set it aside and then he reached out and took a gentle grasp of Bruce’s hips. He took a stuttered breath. It had been so easy so comfortable to do this a few weeks ago and now it felt like a monumental endeavour. He lined up and he pressed his cock head to Bruce’s centre and his best friend, whispered, “My god.”

“All right?” he asked.

“Do it, please.”

Clark licked his lips in anticipation and then reached around and he took Bruce’s hard cock in his grasp and began stroking again. Bruce breathed steadily and then Clark pressed in. Both of them gasped at the same time. He kept going and then sank slowly inside. Bruce mewled, “Oh yes, oh yes.”

Clark tensed his jaw against the pleasure, and hissed, “Oh yes.”

He pulled back and pushed back in slowly. Bruce’s hand joined his covering his cock, and Clark recalled what he was supposed be doing and he continued jerking it. Bruce made a deep rumbling noise, and Clark soothed, “I know baby, I know.”

He pulled back and thrust his cock back in again and again. He hooked and held on to Bruce’s shoulder with his spare hand and he fucked him.

Then Bruce reached out behind him again. Clark released his hold, and Bruce climbed up and kneeled on the bed. Clark admired what he saw before him and then he stepped forward, and lined up and pushed into his lover’s gorgeous ass again. Bruce hummed groaningly and then he was thrusting his hips back to meet Clark over and over.

Clark growled, “You fucking beautiful man.”

He moved forward and he climbed onto the bed too. Bruce spread his legs so he was flatter against the bed. Clark braced his hands next to his lover’s and he rolled his hips into him. He found the right rhythm, which right now was slow and deep and Bruce moaned against the sheets in pleasure until he was damp with perspiration.

When Bruce’s cries let him know he was close, Clark pulled out and he flipped him over on the bed. They gazed at each other intently, fascinated that this was really happening again. Then Clark thrust back into that welcoming heat. Bruce gasped, and locked on his gaze and then Clark continued thrusting into him. 

Bruce’s eyes were dark with desire, then his body shuddered and he came gasping his name. 

As his best friend recovered, Clark returned to his mouth and kissed him again. Bruce told him, “You were always super.” 

It all caught up with him, he stilled, and then Clark came panting quietly. Clark breathed against his ear, “You’re so good Bruce better than anyone else.”

Bruce caressed his cheek and he turned his head, then Bruce kissed Clark fiercely. As the kissed melted, and softened and became languorous, Bruce stopped and gazed at him. He knew it was unusual for him to be so vocal about his feelings, but Bruce told him quietly, “You’re my best friend and I have these other feelings for you… feelings that I tried but I can’t ignore.”

“You didn’t try very hard.” Clark spoke affectionately.

His best friend nodded adamantly, “I did. I tried so hard, Clark.”

Clark admitted, “I have feelings for you too.”

“So why… what changed today?” he asked quietly.

Clark reached out and caressed his lover’s face. He admitted, “I thought I knew you Bruce.” He sighed, “I always cared deeply for you.  
Nevertheless, I loved the man who was on that island with me so much. I loved him more than I did anyone else before. And I’m ashamed now because I didn’t believe it was the real you. I was tempted but I didn’t want… I couldn’t stand the thought of letting myself be with you and wishing that you were him.”

Bruce swallowed and glanced down and studied the bed sheet in the gap between their two bodies. “I didn’t know the man on the island either, I don’t know if I am him.”

He smiled and whispered, “You are.”

Bruce looked up and met his gaze, “How do you know?”

Clark chuckled, “I know because he told me he would love me and want me forever, and you never gave up on me. The Bruce Wayne that I thought I knew would’ve cut me off for messing up his carefully planned out life.”

“You were right, you didn’t know me as well as you thought you did because I wouldn’t… I couldn’t lose you.”

He nodded and leaned in and kissed him sweetly, “Exactly.”

He watched him until Bruce fell asleep. Then he drifted off too. Later he awoke and Clark’s gaze was drawn to him and he smiled fondly at his best friend sleeping. Clark caressed his cheek. He leaned in and spoke against his lips with quiet determination, “We have no excuses for what this is. It’s real, you are real, and I’m not letting you go again.”

~B~

He woke up alone in bed. Obviously, Clark had left while he was sleeping. Damn, it didn’t matter, it couldn’t matter; he had done all he could, if Clark…

He sat up in bed and came to a halt as he saw through the sheer curtain his best friend outside on the balcony; Clark was gazing out at the lights of Gotham in the distance. As Bruce came closer to the French windows, he realised Clark was naked save for his boxer shorts.

Bruce swallowed and walked naked out onto the balcony. As he drew closer, he admired his broad naked back, the glow of the moon and the shadows of the night conspired to highlight his friend’s physique. He licked his lips nervously and then reached out; his fingers hovered uncertainly for a moment before they made contact. Clark’s muscles quivered in reaction. 

He leaned in tentatively and kissed the nape of Clark’s neck. His friend let out a soft moan. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist, and then instinctively melted against him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, luxuriating in the warmth, and the scent of his best friend, the feel of his best friend’s body against him. Clark murmured huskily, “Hmm Bruce.”

He smiled into the soft skin at his shoulder. Then Clark turned slowly in his arms. Clark smiled tenderly. Bruce tried to smile and failed as a little fear touched him, “Oh god, what are we doing?”

Clark smiled. He asked, “Why is it that you’ve done your damnedest to not let me go but don’t know why?”

Bruce huffed, “You’re supposed to be my best friend, and you’re actually going to force me to say it?”

“Say what?” Clark pushed

Bruce confirmed simply, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bruce pulled away and he spoke quietly, “Clark, are we doing the right thing?” 

Clark pulled him back. Clark grinned and kissed him. Then when Clark tried to pull away himself, Bruce pulled Clark back to him and wrapped him up in his arms.

~*~

At the next JLA meeting, the members of Justice League were agitated. They knew she wouldn’t be pleased. They all tensed as Black Canary entered the conference room. She glanced around and then she demanded, “Where the hell are Superman and Batman this time?”

The Martian Manhunter offered, “It seems they must be dealing with another intense and prolonged mission.”

 

The end


End file.
